A Surprise in the Night
by papoufruit
Summary: Nash surprises Chris in the middle of the night, offering to help her find her father. Will Chris go with Nash, despite not trusting him? Please rate and review! Rated M for some strong language.


_**I dug up this game recently and I thought this was a great couple. Rate and review please! Thanks! **_

Chris Lightfellow pondered about what the Karayan warrior had meant as she lay in her four poster bed with her arms behind her head. Who and what was the Fire Champion? What did all of this have to do with her father? Chris sighed as she turned over in her bed, distraught. All these thoughts and more tumbled in her mind. She had to go and seek out the answers to her questions. The thing was….where would she start looking?

"I can't decide this all today. I might as well go to sleep", sighed Chris.

But just as she was about to close her eyes, Chris heard a thump coming from her sitting room. Alarmed, she quickly got up from her bed and picked up her bedside candle in order to investigate the source of the noise. Just as she was about to enter the sitting room, however, a faint outline glowed in the periphery of the small light her candle gave off. She hissed in alarm and put a hand to the dagger she always slept with.

"Do not be alarmed, fair maiden", assured Nash in a suave voice as he entered her circle of candlelight. "I mean you no harm. I just wish to talk to you about an important matter".

"Why the hell did you sneak into my room at this hour? Explain yourself at once or I will slit your throat!" seethed Chris, drawing her dagger slightly from its scabbard.

Nash's eyes widened slightly and sheepishly held his hands in the air like he was being arrested. "You heard what that Karayan warrior said to you right? Well, my job here is to help you find what you're looking for. I guess you could say that I also have other interests in helping you, but I don't want to delve into those".

Chris grunted and took her hand off her blade. "How in the goddess's name did you find out the warrior said to me? You weren't near when we were talking, from what I remember".

Nash smiled widely before saying, "Well, in my line of work, reading lips is incredibly useful".

"You're so full of secrets! You just reveal one new thing after another"!

"Well, do you have a good lead right now? I'm guessing no. Admit it; I'm the best tool you have to find your father," gloated Nash, giving Chris a crooked smile. "I actually have some experience with this acclaimed Fire Champion, unlike your other little knights here".

Chris, in a flash, unsheathed her blade and pressed it against Nash's soft throat. "Why the fuck would I trust you over the knights that serve under me? You sneak into my room at an ungodly hour and I just meet you the other day. Now you ask me to go on actual journey with you! A mere stranger".

"I assure you, fair maiden, you will not be harmed or robbed by me. I may look like a scoundrel, but I'm on your side. If it makes you feel any better, you can take away my sword as well as my coin purse".

With disappointment and anger in her eyes, Chris withdrew her blade from its position on Nash's neck. She then proceeded to unclip his sword from his belt and snatched away his coin purse. She then stowed it away in a leather satchel she kept in the corner of her room filled with emergency provisions. Nash didn't blink twice while she did this and didn't seem nervous in the slightest.

"I'm going to carry your things with me until we wake up tomorrow morning. I am only deciding to go with you because you seem to know something about the Fire Bringer, not for your damned company! If I catch you trying to sneak away or steal from me in the dead of night, rest assured that you will not go undetected. I have the ears of a wolf. Now please excuse me while I change out of these nightclothes. If I catch you looking, you will be killed in an instant!" and Chris angrily grabbed her leather satchel, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Nash laughed quietly to himself and sat down in a leather armchair by the fireplace. This was going to be an intriguing journey, judging from Chris's fiery attitude. The adventurer always loved a difficult woman. The fight was worth it although they always did succumb to his wily charms…eventually. Nash was sure Chris would like all the others.

_**First Suikoden fic! It wasn't really romantic but I really liked this scene of theirs! I thought it was really funny. **_


End file.
